For many years silver and silver salts have been used as antimicrobial agents. An early medicinal use of silver was the application of aqueous silver nitrate solutions to prevent eye infection in newborn babies. Silver salts, colloids, and complexes have also been used to prevent and to control infection. For example, colloidal metallic silver has been used topically for conjunctivitis, urethritis, and vaginitis.
Other metals, such as gold, zinc, copper, and cerium, have also been found to possess antimicrobial properties, both alone and in combination with silver. These and other metals have been shown to provide antimicrobial behavior even in minute quantities, a property referred to as “oligodynamic.”
Additionally, silver is known for antimicrobial use with medical devices, such as catheters, cannulae, and stents. One conventional approach for obtaining antimicrobial medical devices is the deposition of metallic silver directly onto the surface of the substrate, for example, by vapor coating, sputter coating, or ion beam coating. However, these noncontact deposition coating techniques suffer many drawbacks. These drawbacks include poor adhesion, lack of coating uniformity, and the need for special processing conditions, such as preparation in darkness due to the light sensitivity of some silver salts. One particular drawback of these coatings is that the processes by which the coatings are formed do not adequately coat hidden or enclosed areas, such as the interior lumen of a catheter or stent. Additionally, these methods produce coatings that are very much like metallic silver in that they do not release silver from the coating and require contact with the coating to provide antimicrobial action. Though high concentrations of silver may be deposited on the substrate, very little free ionic silver is released on exposure to aqueous fluid. As a result, these coatings provide only limited antimicrobial activity. They essentially retard colonization of microbial agents on the surface of the device. However, because they do not release sufficient silver ions into aqueous fluids, they offer little or no protection from bacteria carried into the body upon insertion of the device and do not inhibit infection in the surrounding tissue.
Another method of coating silver onto a substrate involves deposition or electrodeposition of silver from solution. Drawbacks of these methods include poor adhesion, low silver pick-up on the substrate, the need for surface preparation, and high labor costs associated with multistep dipping operations usually required to produce the coatings. Adhesion problems have been addressed by inclusion of deposition agents and stabilizing agents, such as gold and platinum metals, or by forming chemical complexes between a silver compound and the substrate surface. However, inclusion of additional components increases the complexity and cost of producing such coatings.
With many medical devices, it is preferred to have a lubricious coating on the device. Lubricious coatings aid device insertion, reduce the trauma to tissue, and reduce the adherence of bacteria. Another drawback to conventional methods which apply silver and other metals directly onto the surface of a medical device for which a lubricious coating is also desired is that a second, lubricious coating must be applied to the device over the antimicrobial coating, adding to manufacturing cost and time.
Some of these coatings release, to varying degrees, silver ions into the solution or tissue surrounding the substrate. However, activation of such coatings often requires conditions that are not suitable for use with medical implants, such as catheters, stents, and cannulae. These conditions include abrasion of the coating surface, heating to a temperature above 180° C., contact with hydrogen peroxide, and treatment with an electric current.
Another conventional approach for obtaining antimicrobial medical devices is the incorporation of silver, silver salts, and other antimicrobial compounds into the polymeric substrate material from which the article is formed. An oligodynamic metal may be physically incorporated into the polymeric substrate in a variety of ways. For example, a liquid solution of a silver salt may be dipped, sprayed or brushed onto the solid polymer, for example, in pellet form, prior to formation of the polymeric article. Alternatively, a solid form of the silver salt can be mixed with a finely divided or liquefied polymeric resin, which is then molded into the article. Further, the oligodynamic compound can be mixed with monomers of the material prior to polymerization.
There are several disadvantages to this approach. One such disadvantage is that larger quantities of the oligodynamic material are required to provide effective antimicrobial activity at the surface of the device. A second disadvantage is that it is difficult to produce articles that allow for the release of the oligodynamic material because most device polymers absorb little, if any, water to aid in the diffusion and release of the oligodynamic material, resulting in articles that provide only a limited antimicrobial effect.
Yet another approach for obtaining antimicrobial medical devices is the incorporation of oligodynamic agents into a polymeric coating which is then applied to the surface of the article. Typically, an oligodynamic agent is incorporated into the coating solution in the form of a solution or a suspension of particles of the oligodynamic agent. Problems associated with this approach include poor adhesion of the coating to the substrate, settling and agglomeration of the oligodynamic particles, and inadequate antimicrobial activity over time.
Settling of particles of the oligodynamic agent occurs as a result of the size and density of the particles. Settling of the particles from such solutions can cause unpredictable changes in the concentration of the oligodynamic agent in the composition. These changes in concentration result in several drawbacks to producing commercial products. First, unpredictable changes in the concentration of the oligodynamic agent make it difficult to produce a composition having a specific concentration of antimicrobial ions and, thus, a particular effectiveness. Additionally, these changes make it difficult to produce multiple batches of the composition having the same antibacterial concentration. Further, the concentration of the antimicrobial ions can affect other properties of the composition, such as its adhesive and lubricious properties. Consistency of antimicrobial activity is essential in the production of medical devices.
Another problem associated with particle suspensions is agglomeration of the particles. Particle agglomeration produces larger particle sizes which increases settling of particles from solution. Additionally, the agglomeration of particles in suspensions and coating solutions can produce particles in the coating that are large enough to be noticeable to the touch on the coated surface. Articles produced using such coatings have decreased patient comfort and, therefore, are undesirable.
Many researchers have attempted to overcome these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,920 to Murtfeldt et al. discloses a process that attempts to overcome the settling and agglomeration problems in the art through the use of a comminuted metal having a particle size of 30 microns or less. The coating of the Murtfeldt patent, however, exhibits several disadvantages. For example, the Murtfeldt coating exhibits poor adhesion which is overcome by the use of the following methods. First, the Murtfeldt patent recommends pretreatment of the catheter to leach undesirable compounds that interfere with the bonding of the coating to the surface of the catheter. Second, the Murtfeldt patent recommends the use of a bridging compound, or primer, to attach the coating to the surface of the catheter to increase adhesion. This adds an additional manufacturing step to the fabrication of a coated device. In addition to these disadvantages, it is likely that the process used to manufacture and coat the catheters in Murtfeldt will result in settling and agglomeration problems even with the use of silver having smaller particle sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,223 to Pratt et al. attempts to overcome settling and agglomeration of the particles in his invention by using solutions that contain high concentrations of polymer or monomer solids and are, thus, viscous. Suspending particles in high viscosity coating solutions containing high polymer solids is a common method for reducing settling and agglomeration of the particles. The coatings made by this method are usually very thick and, as a result, are often not uniform. Thick coatings are also more costly, dry more slowly than thin coatings, and are more difficult to manufacture. The coatings of the Pratt patent also exhibit poor adhesion. To increase adhesion, the Pratt patent recommends using coating materials which are similar to the substrate to be coated, pretreating the surface of the substrate before the coating composition is applied, or applying an additional coating layer between the substrate and the coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,096 to Fox, Jr. et al. discloses a method for increasing the antibacterial activity of silver by incorporating a synergistic amount of chlorhexidine and a silver salt in a matrix-forming polymer. The polymer is such that it allows for release of the antimicrobial agent over an extended period of time. Fox, however, relies on dispersation of silver particles into coating solutions and will be susceptible to problems associated with particle settling and agglomeration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,143 to Laurin et al. discloses a method to enhance release of the antimicrobial metal ions from the surface of a device by incorporating the antimicrobial metal into a binder having a low dielectric constant that coats or forms the device. The nature of the binder allows the particles to form chain-like structures among themselves. These chain-like structures allow the surface particles to dissolve to provide an initial dose of the antimicrobial agent and to create a pathway for interior particles to come to the surface to provide additional doses of the antimicrobial agent over time. Laurin, however, also relies on dispersation of silver particles into coating solutions and is susceptible to problems associated with particle settling and agglomeration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,178 to Capelli discloses a polymer coating containing an oligodynamic metal salt of a sulfonylurea. The Capelli patent attempts to improve the solubility and stability of the antimicrobial metal in the coating and to provide for the sustained release of the antimicrobial agent by adding a carboxylic acid to the coating composition. The particular carboxylic acids and the proportions in which they are mixed determine the rate of release of the antimicrobial agent from the polymer coating composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,995 to Walder discloses the solid phase production of polymers containing AgCl as an antimicrobial agent. In the Walder process, solid polymer pellets are first soaked in a solution of silver nitrate which is absorbed into the pellets. The pellets are then rinsed, dried, and soaked in a solution of a sodium chloride. The chloride ions of the salt are absorbed into the polymer matrix of the pellets where they react with the silver nitrate to form silver chloride. The pellets are then rinsed, dried, and melt processed. The compositions of the Walder patent are limited to hydrophilic polymers, must be thermoformed, and do not contain other silver salts to provide multiple release rates, or other oligodynamic or medicinal agents to enhance antimicrobial effectiveness.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a method for rendering articles, such as medical devices, resistant to infection, on the surface of the article, in tissue surrounding articles, or in both locations. There is also a need in the art for compositions which can be incorporated into articles to provide antimicrobial activity. Further, there is a need for compositions which can be employed as coatings for articles that exhibit improved adhesion. There is also a need for compositions that overcome the solubility, settling, and agglomeration problems of conventional oligodynamic compositions, and exhibit enhanced, sustained release of oligodynamic agents. There is further a need for compositions that allow delivery of one or more active agents to locations.